Warehouse Whereabouts
by Joy2x
Summary: Summary: Psychic Wolf has disabled the SVU technologywise, leaving the detectives and ADA in a painstaking hunt for that darned wolf. They will be in for one crazy, kooky adventure, with a side of romance...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own SVU or anything affiliated with it, so I better not find a lawsuit in the mail.

A/N: This is the sequel to 242's of SVU and Younger than Ever. I said earlier that I was going to name this story "Confessions to the Internet", but that didn't seem right since the Psychic Wolf in the last chapter of 2-4-2's of SVU gave a computer virus… For those of you who haven't read those 2 stories, I suggest that you read them so you won't be confused!But anyways, let me stop yappin' and cut to the chase. Enjoy!

It was Monday morning, a start to another busy week. Just the other day, as a matter of fact, John Munch was dancing like Shakira and Olivia had a wild dream to which Elliot walked in on, and the Psychic Wolf had given Captain Cragen's computer a virus. Who knows what this week would be like!

Elliot and Olivia walked in to the 1-6 talking to each other in a hush-hush manner.

"I swear," Olivia said softly as they strolled through the dim-lit hallway, "This random guy sent me a picture of us two making out in the shower!"

Elliot smirked. "Since when did we do that?"

Olivia stopped, which forced Elliot to turn around and give his full attention to her. "It was manipulated," she said firmly, "It never happened! And I saw that smirk of yours!"

Elliot smiled once again. "Well… I just couldn't picture us in… that manner. But I know you have."

Olivia slapped Elliot playfully and then they both resumed walking.

"I e-mailed you a copy of that picture, so you could see for your self," she said.

They turned around the corner.

"Can't wait to see that," Elliot uttered.

"What?" Olivia couldn't make out what he said.

The two detectives finally reached the squad room. There, they found Munch leaning on his desk as if he was expecting them, and he had a devilish grin on his face. "I knew something was going on between you two."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Oh no." Olivia rushed to her computer and after a few moments, she realized the deadly mistake she made. "I accidentally clicked on the 'Send To All Contacts' Button when I was e-mailing that picture!" _Fuck, _she mouthed.

"It was manipulated, it never happened," Elliot explained to Munch, repeating what Olivia had said to him.

"How are you going to explain that to the Cap'?" Munch asked.

"Damn," Olivia said as she rested her forehead on her desk top, knowing that her day would not get any better.

Then the door to the Captain's office slammed shut. Captain Cragen's face was never so wrinkled and angry than ever before. And in a voice that was so cold it could give you the chills, he said, "I am mad."

"What a surprise," Munch murmured.

"Cut the crap, John," Cragen snapped, and then shot his pissy eyes at everyone else. "Psychic Wolf has disabled half the precinct technology-wise."

Olivia sighed in relief, thinking that the picture didn't reach Cragen in time. "If I were you I'd save my breath," Cragen said noticing Olivia's sigh, "For a really good explanation about that picture you sent me!"

"It was manipulated," Olivia cried.

"Manipulated, my ass," Cragen blared.

"Cap, just let her explain," Elliot defended his partner.

"I don't have time to hear this crap," Cragen barked, "This friggin Wolf is making all our computers vulnerable to who knows what and our confidentials may be exposed at this moment because all of you are still staring at me like I'm OUT OF MY MIND!

The detectives were uncomfortably silent. Elliot scratched his head and Munch cleared his throat. Olivia just glared at her pencil.

"Get to work!" Cragen said, breaking the silence, and he slammed his door shut once again.

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have anything to do with any warehouse, but everything will mold together as the story progresses. Please, R&R and tell me what you like or not!


	2. Exposed

Summary: All I can say is that things are getting kooky...

"Did I just miss an ass-whupping by our beloved captain?" Fin asked as he walked into the squad room.

"Yup," Casey said grimly. Olivia glanced at Casey and did a double take.

"How did you know? And where did you come from? I didn't see you coming in here," Olivia said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Believe me, when I don't have any court appearances today or paperwork due, anything could happen," Casey replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds pretty logical, taking into consideration that their are two strangers behind you claiming that they used to work here," The ADA pointed out.

The detectives whirled around to see what Casey was talking about and gasped.

"Jeffries?" Munch said surprisingly.

"Cassidy?" Olivia asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Cocoa Puffs!" Fin suddenly exclaimed, noticing a box of cocoa puffs next to the coffee machine.

"Fin," Munch scowled, "Don't blurt out random things in a situation that's already confusing the hell out of us."

"Sorry," Fin said calmly, "I'm hungry."

The detectives remained staring at their 2 former co-workers. There was a long pause. Brian Cassidy rubbed his back. "Uh, how 'bout them Lakers?" He uncomfortably offered.

"What?" Elliot said, still extremely confused. Casey shrugged.

"He-heh, we, uh, stopped by the wrong precinct. Toodles," Jeffries said as she frantically waved good-bye. She grabbed Cassidy by the arm and dragged him along, and mumbled to him "Lakers? What the hell were you thinking?" followed by Cassidy's response, "I had to say something." Jeffries sighed as they both walked out the door.

"Detectives!" The detectives quickly directed their attention to Captain Cragen as the strange party exited. "Why don't I see you on your asses breaking your fingers with all this paperwork to do!" Cragen's eyes looked so angry that they almost popped out of their sockets.

"Uh--" Elliot was about to answer when he was interrupted by Cragen's voice.

"Who said you could answer! Munch! Head over to the TARU to check on the status on our computers!"

"Yelling at New York's finest finest won't get you anywhere," Munch replied in a low voice. And that just topped off Cragen's anger.

"One more freakin' witty ass phrase out of you and I'll make sure you won't be capable of spewing out conspiracy theories anymore!"

Munch was silent as he walked out of the squad room, avoiding the Captain's bulging eyes. Cragen then walked back into his office.

"Gosh, why is Cragen in such a pissy mood?" Casey asked.

"He's probably not getting any," Elliot said secretly, "If you know what I mean."

Fin, who had been quiet for most of the time, realized something. "Hey, did you notice something different here?"

"Uh, we've noticed a lot of things that have been different here that just happened," Olivia replied.

"No, there's a piece of rope over there that wasn't there before," Fin said as he walked over to check it. Everyone watched as he tugged at the rope, but nothing happened. He tugged at it harder, and suddenly, a gigantic poster unfurled from the ceiling which revealed an extremely disturbing picture. There were a few unsuspecting female officers who were chatting and then screamed bloody murder when they found this monstrous sight right before their eyes. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ohhhh, someone bleach my eyes," Casey moaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Olivia wailed.

"Fin, is that Munch's nude picture from the art gallery that he told you about years ago?" Elliot asked, tilting his head.

"Unfortunately yes," Fin said, blinking.

"Are you sure it's not a prune with male genitalia?" Casey playfully suggested. The detectives burst into laughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cragen said angrily as he bursted out of his office door. The detectives and ADA immediately pointed at the big huge poster of John Munch and Cragen's eyes widened. "Damn, John's not going to like this!"

"You guys, the TARU said that--" Munch strolled back into the squadroom and then made a dead stop in front of the blown up picture of him in his birthday suit. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Olivia went over to the humiliated detective. "John, don't worry--"

"Shut up, just shut up!" Munch rushed to the poster and, with amazing strength, tore down the poster and stomped on it.

"Um, Captain, we've got a problem," Elliot said.

"Detective, let's just go through this day one problem at a time," Cragen answered stressfully.

"Captain, just listen to me for once," Elliot pleaded, "Our computers are not working anymore. Look!" Elliot directed Cragen's attention to his computer, which showed a wolf prancing across the screen.

"Well I'll be damned," Cragen replied.

"Woh, that was just like in my dream," Olivia exclaimed.

"And if you read the scrolling marquee," Elliot continued, "It says 'hahaha, hehehe, I love Olivia's kissing scene!'" The manipulated picture of Elliot and Olivia in the shower appeared in the computer screen.

Olivia slammed her fist on a table. "Damn it! It was that freakin' Wolf who made that picture!"

Another scrolling marquee appeared once the picture went away. "Hahaha, hehehe, I love causing your misery!"

Cragen took a deep breath and then looked at his watch. "Well then, detectives, I guess you better start looking for this Psychic Wolf. The sooner you catch him, the less damage he will do to you guys."

"Ho-hoh," Munch huffed, "He has done enough damage to us all right!"

And so the detectives got to work, looking for clues that would lead them to this mysterious Psychic Wolf, who is apparently having fun by causing mayhem in the 1-6.


End file.
